The Sol system wars
by pyro the firemage
Summary: This isn't a pure Gundam fic. I took the mobile suits and weapons, but put them in a world of my own creation. I rated it R to be on the safe side, I don't think that it will be too bad, but safety first. Please R&R.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I got some of this idea from several Mobile Suit shows, I don't own them (gee...bet you couldn't guess that), so don't sue. I make little money, and I find that I'm quite sure that you will find this little story hardly worth your time. Oh yeah, any relation to real events, actual people are probably coincidental, I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything, likewise any violence or language throughout the series is not meant to offend anyone, don't take it personally. You're not that important to me anyway.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Author's Notes: Well here is my little intro to my story. I still am not quite sure where I am going with this, but I think I finally found a fair storyline for my Gundam fic. I will tell you that you will not recognize most of it from any Gundam you've seen before, while I got the idea for the battles (the fun part) from Gundam, I wanted to be a little more original in storyline. I find it hard to go with anything someone else has thought up. As always, R&R and please be nice and constructive.  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Commander Nicholas Varnum stared out the window into the black and white sea of space. He stood there wearing the black and dark red that identified him as a soldier of the Coalition. He thought with satisfaction about the overall course of the war that had engulfed the Sol System for the past two years.   
Well not really two years, the war was being fought coldly for seven years. The declarations had just came though only two years ago. The war he was, everyone, was part of had taken all the colonies by storm, and left the Sol system divided between the several fractions vying for control. His side had finally begun to win.   
The Coalition was mainly created out of colonies that orbited the area of Jupiter. He himself was from Jupiter-4, the forth colony of Jupiter. For years the colonies had been kept from each other by the League, well the League was disbanded eleven years ago, and now nothing could stop the war that held up on the horizon.   
Besides the Coalition of Callisto, there were two, no three other sides. No-one really cared much about the Earth Federation. They hardly posed a threat to anyone. That was one of the reasons that Earth was the sight of so many battles. In fact a broad band of wreckage now surrounded Earth from a war fought forty some years ago know as the third Sol war. Earth had now been downgraded to the place that only the poor, downtrodden, or incredibly foolish lived. As humankind moved farther and farther out to space, and colonies became the place to live, a sense of elitism began to form among the colonist, no matter how bad off you might be, or how stupid, you were always above the denizens of Terra.   
The Federation was formed by the people of Earth to help protect the rights of its citizens, and to help hold down the number of incursions from the colonies. It was more formed out of need for a defense for its citizens, than out of any kind of power of the system. It was fairly poor, and its soldiers were so under equipped that it was thought they were nothing but a nuisance, a fly on the backside of a horse.  
The first and closest rival of the Coalition was the Lunar Alliance, a power that was made up of several of the inter-system colonies. It was headquartered on the Moon on the lunar-based colony of Mare Crisium. This was the place that the league was centered at, at least eleven years ago. These people thought that the system should be put under one rule, and since the League of Colonies was there once, that should be the capital of the Sol system. This and several other long standing issues was the reason that the fourth Sol war was now being waged across the system.   
The other power of the system was the Neptunian Confederation. This was a group of staunch isolationists that wanted nothing more than to be left alone. However the press for unity had forced this ideal into the realm of impossible. Both the Coalition, and the Alliance thought that the outermost colonies were a crucial part of the system, and the eventual leap out of system. They also had some very nice gas dylithium gas mines on Neptune, crucial part of ship drives.  
The Coalition was built on several ideals, first that the outer colonies shouldn't be slaves to the inner. The second that since Jupiter was roughly mid-system, at least in order of the planets, that is where the system should be controlled from. And third that the inner system colonies had been using the outer/mid colonies (it depends on who you ask, to the Confederation they are the only outer colonies) for years as a place to do all its work from. They had the impression that the League, from Luna was long just using them to produce the goods Luna needed. The fact that goods passing into Luna had no tariff and those leaving Luna did, was the main force behind this method of thought. These kinds of ideas were long in planting and few had any real idea what started the original bad blood between the inner and outer colonies. The true fact was that at some point along the line of mankind's push into deeper space, a falling out had occurred. It happened for many reasons, the biggest was a general misunderstanding of general lifestyles. This came from living is so different parts of the system. Each part had its own way of doing things, and at some point a conflict had occurred, this lead to the first of the Sol wars, the wars that had taken place over the last hundred and fifty to two hundred years in the system.   
Perhaps another power could be counted into the current war. The mining corporations, on both sides. For years the best source of metallic resources had been the asteroid belt, the present was no different. The corporations looked to monopolize the belt with all its resources. Both the Coalition and the Alliance saw this as a way to gain the resources to finally destroy the other.   
During the time that diplomatic relations still existed between the two fractions, the idea was to come up with a boundary so that if one side couldn't control everything, at least they had an idea where they could go up to. Well as luck would have it, the belt lied right in the middle, and of course neither side was willing to give it up. As talk began of cutting it in half, the corporations came in and encouraged both sides' leaders to try for the entire belt, this never worked and that had been the breaking point of negotiations for years.  
A charred Alliance GMS-x41 Mobile Suit floated by the screen. It's originally deep blue and green exterior had been blackened and now had a hole through the cockpit. Its type 4-dk3 beam rifle was still awkwardly hanging from its side. Varnum watched it go by with some satisfaction. They had now just destroyed the Alliance base on Deimos and with that in hand the belt was now in almost secure hands. The Lunars wouldn't risk an attack on the belt that would leave them open to attack from Deimos. Soon in several years the Coalition would be too powerful for the Alliance to handle, and the wars would be at an end.   
A Coalition Zephyr class assault cruiser, the C.S.S. Gremlin, came into view, as did the planet of Mars. Commander Varnum smiled, yes soon the system would belong to the Coalition. 


	2. Part 1

**The Sol System Wars-Part I**

**By Pyro the firemage**

**(You know, I don't know why I bother putting a by name thing, you really should've looked earlier)**

**Rated R (like the rest of the Series)**

**************************************************************************************

Author's Notes- well, here is part one.  I decided that the first version of part one was kind of stupid, and short, so I jammed my would-be parts one and two together.  Remember, I haven't really even decided who my main character will be yet, though I am certain of one thing, he will be from Earth, where the actual Gundams are.  You probably know by now that the same disclaimers apply, as does everything else.  I'm having a great time doing this chapter, I am more or less screwing around.  Hey if you want a cameo, sure just contact me.  Have a nice day!

**************************************************************************************

Lieutenant Harold Grenmatch sat in his GMS-x41 mobile suit cockpit readying his suit for war. He more or less checked his panels for problems because of nervousness than any real fear of something being wrong. He had already run through the pre-flight checks at least twice, and was still halfway doing it again. He wasn't a new to war, nobody just became a Lieutenant by siting around, especially in wartime. It was just that the fact of going out there again still gave him nervous chills. He was a good enough pilot; he in fact was one of his unit's best. However, the stories and rumors told of a newer enemy mobile suit, that at least he hadn't seen before. Few Alliance members had and lived to tell about them. Their capabilities were definitely improved, not necessarily greatly, but enough they weren't sure of what they could do. Grenmatch found this very bothering, it never was a good idea to go into a firefight and not know what you were facing.

He double-checked his EV suit and made sure the connections were all tight. It never was a good thing to go EV and not have your EV suit on right, that'd freeze you up real quick. The timer slowly counted down to the moment they would deploy. With the fall of Deimos the Alliance had ordered an immediate counter attack. They had long been looking to make an attack of their own on the few bases in the belt that the Coalition controlled. The Alliance built up its might for such an attack, and with the new threat, that might was being diverted. The hope was that the Coalition wouldn't be expecting such a swift reprisal. 

The troops were well informed of the battle plan. It was simple enough, and very effective. The forces that were stationed on bases on Mars itself would make a diversionary attack and draw the enemy mobile suits away from their cruisers and transports. Then the much more numerous task force from Luna would then jump to attack the transports. The idea was to destroy as many of the bigger ships as possible before the mobile suits could defend them, once they were gone the mop-up would be easy. 

Grenmatch watched silently as the timer rolled down. What a really unnecessary device. The jump out of hyperspace would be felt throughout the ship. As soon as you felt that, you knew the launch doors were coming open in a matter of seconds. Hyperspace travel had been around for several decades, it was theoretically possible with hyperspace travel to go across the system's diameter in a few hours, in comparison to conventional drives which took several weeks. However gravitational fields often hampered ships that passed too close. Such an instance would pull you out of hyperspace. It wouldn't be a pleasant thing either. 

The idea had been around for several years to equip a mobile suit with a jump drive. However, due to the size of the drive needed wasn't possible to put it on a mobile suit. The drives needed to be compacted in size, and in the amount of power required to power them. The generators that powered hyperspace drives, known as "cores", were much to big to fit on a mobile suit. So until another miracle of science occurred, the suits had to rely on transport from hotspot to hotspot, at least those that were at any distance apart. 

Mobile suits could make the journey, but if conventional transports were slow, suits were sessile in comparison. In battle a suit could definitely out perform a cruiser in speed and maneuverability, but the suit lacked the real powerful engines needed to propel them across a distance at a very high, constant speed. Besides, while fuel wasn't a problem, the cores of the suits would last much longer; the utter boredom of being locked in such an enclosed space for such a period of time would make most people insane. 

The timer continued its constant work. It reached about a minute to go. Now was the time to say prayers and think of family. Grenmatch began to think of his wife and two sons at home. One was fourteen, the other eleven. He prayed that he would see them again. 

Thirty seconds to go and he made one last scan of the board of equipment. In a little over twenty seconds the ship would be coming out of hyperspace. 

Ten, the ship gave a shudder as the ship exited hyperspace. Thrusters heated up.

Eight, the Launch door was opening.

Three, the door was all the way open, thrusters were hot.

Two, the seconds became minutes.

One, the minutes become hours.

Zero, a push back into the seat as the thrusters come to life. Grenmatch grimly smiled as he headed out into the fray that was quickly developing around the ship. 

**************************************************************************************

Martian Orbit

                "Another day another battle."  At least that was Ensign Kensiro Ominaki's view.  He was one of those poorly equipped Alliance forces from Mars.  The GMS-x39 in its day was a force to be reckoned with, keyword in its day.  Now the x39 was an antique, hardly considered a mobile suit anymore.  The forces of war progression had seen to that.  The x39 might have been great three years ago, just before the war truly broke out of the cold state it had been in.  However the forces of war progression could only go so far.  The Alliance needed any suit it could get, any side did.  Ensign Kensiro was one of the many unfortunate souls that went into battle poorly equipped.  Oh well that's just life.  We are never prepared for that.

                The x39 was poorly armored, but armor rarely helped much anymore.  With beam weapons that could cut through cruisers like the proverbial hot knife through butter, mobile suit armor was basically ineffective.  But it did help against more conventional weapons, like the AMSW-90.  The AMSW-90 was what would be referred to in our modern society as a machine gun.  A big one.  While today we like our .50 cals, this one shot out a 156mm diameter round, in other words it left a big hole.  This meant it was not quite a foot in diameter, while this would rip a person in two, a mobile suit could take dozens of these rounds and still remain functional, well, if fate had them land just right.

                On his view screen the computer began to classify enemies.  Kensiro began to bring up targets.  They were less than a minute away.

**************************************************************************************

                On the other side of the field Varnum was also about reading his suit.  His command was more than ready to take on the Alliance scum.  The new HM-x53 was a marvel.  It had an possible armament of a X-JB Heavy Beam Cannon, that provided a high-yield steady stream of power that could rip a ship in two, a C-GE Combat Beam Rifle, this was designed for shorter, more numerous bursts that were made to disable enemy mobile suits without the need for a more constant aim, and his personal favorite, a beam sword.      

                He listened as the other four pilots of his command reported in.  They were all more than ready.  However one thing dug into Varnum's thoughts as he began heading with his command to the engagement zone.  His command was way too overconfident.  He seldom had that problem before, his command was full of veterans, and he wanted to know why they all felt so sure of themselves.  He knew that his command was more than able to deal a decisive victory against the allies.  The attack they had countered with was way too weak to pose a serious threat to the Coalition fleet in orbit, they lacked the sheer manpower, and the equipment.  This was all the Alliance had left in the area, scrambled no doubt from the few bases left on Mars and Phobos.  Hardly a worthwhile response.  Oh, well as unusual as it seemed, it was a chance to let the allied fools have it.

**************************************************************************************

                The two opposing groups of suits came together with a tremendous show of firepower.  Just about as soon as anyone was in a range of an opposing suit, they opened fire.  Space for a few seconds really did seem to increase in temperature due to the flying light and rounds.  This lasted for only a few seconds as after the initial confrontation, the troops on both sides began to flow back into a steady combat rhythm.  

                You see, no matter how much training a person can receive, they still can have a few seconds of a panicky feeling of first entering combat.  Few actual hits are scored this way.  However, as impressive to the eye this display was, and no matter how dangerous it looked in space for that second, it became far more deadly.  They began to aim.  

                Suits began to be destroyed rapidly, faltering all over as they were hit.  Space became even more chaotic as the suits began to get close enough to even use melee weapons like beam swords.  This led to a sort of dance being done in space, where the steps were made up of the erratic movements and evasive actions taken by the pilots of the mobile suits.  It grew to a sort of dogfight, once seen in World War II, only with several distinct differences.  

                First, there was of course the setting.  Space leads to a much different feel than blue skies.  It also leads to different tactics.  The biggest is that since you didn't have to worry about air flow around the wings, you could maneuver much better, and second without gravity, there wasn't a true up or down, it just was all dependent on perspective. 

                The second difference were the weapons being used.  They could light up a darkened room in a flash.  They reached father, and were far more deadly.  This danger only added to the chaos.

                The third, and perhaps the biggest when it came to the eye, was the overall way suits moved.  While planes moved forward, these moved in any imaginable way.  The weapons weren't really mounted, so that meant that an enemy didn't have to be on your tail to be a threat.  

                All of these led to an even more crazed field than had ever been seen previously in any type of combat known to mankind. 

**************************************************************************************

                Ensign Ominaki cursed to himself as his shot went wide of his intended target and was forced to make an erratic maneuver to dodge the return shot.  "Those things definitely have improved some."  He dodged another shot.  It was then he caught his enemy's mistake of holding still after the shot for to long, he sent a burst that found several hits, damaging the "arm" by the "shoulder" and several different spots on the midsection.  The arm was no longer functional, and Ominaki finished off his opponent quickly enough with his next few following bursts.  "Shouldn't have been watching his shot."

                "Watch it Ominaki!" came the call from his commander "Keep awake!"

                Kensiro all of a sudden realized that while he had been busy putting down that opponent, another Coalition pilot had put him in his sights.  He swerved his suit around to make it harder to hit him.  The opposing pilot began to follow him giving out shots at random intervals.  

                Kensiro pulled a miraculous maneuver to swing around and give him a chance to return fire.  However great a maneuver, it didn't afford him enough time to make a good shot, and he missed.  

                The next shot from his opponent missed him by a hair's width.  Kensiro began to panic.  He blinked and got to see the opposing suit vanish as it gave out a beautiful explosion.  Well, at least it was beautiful in Kensiro's eyes.  Ominaki then saw his commander, Naru Tomaki's suit rise up behind the ex-threat.  

                "You, know if I have to keep saving your butt, I'll end up dead." 

                "Thanks Comm-" was all the reply that Kensiro was able to respond as another brilliant explosion happened right where his ex-commander mobile suit was.  "NO!" shouted Kensiro.

                He saw the assailant's suit and began to fire on it with vengeance.  Funny thing that as angry and wild as Kensiro was, he was concentrating enough to send the pilot of that suit into the next world in about five seconds after he had taken the life of Ominaki's commander.

                A lot can happen in five seconds time on a battlefield in that much chaos, and while all that has already been mentioned is a lot, it wasn't over.  You see that while Ominaki was on his quest of vengeance against that particular suit, he didn't notice till the beam sword of another suit, one that was sneaking up on him from behind, that he was in a lot of trouble.  That trouble didn't last long.  He was dead less than a second latter.  The scenes that they say pass through your head as you die never came for Kensiro it came about that fast.

**************************************************************************************

                Varnum pulled his blade free of the remnants of the Alliance suit.  'That's number six' he said to himself.  He was doing well.  He had personally saw to it that everything that had come his way was gone just as fast.  

                 Varnum turned his suit towards another victim.  He easily dodged the bursts that were offered out by the doomed suit and he swept down on it and hacked it in two.  'Too easy.'

                "You look like you're having fun commander" came the call from his unit member Lt. Matt Cymore.  

                "And you're not?" replied Varnum.

                "Hell, yes I am!  How often do you get to strike a blow for the Coalition?"

                "Aww, you just like striking blows" chimed in another one of his unit members, Lt. Dorothy Martels.

                "I do not!" protested Cymore.  "You just wish everyone was as violent as you."

                "Stop it guys.  Save it for the Allies." Varnum reprimanded his squad members.  "Stay focused, and if you must have this conversation, wait till a better time."

                "Yes, sir." came the unenthusiastic reply of the two in question.

                "Okay guys, were going over to take out that group of suits over there!  Cymore, wide right, Martels, wide left.  Humbert, swing low and Waka, swing up.  Standard cross pattern.  Keep them open." Varnum gave out the orders to his unit.

                Varnum watched with satisfaction as they complied.  Wakabayashi took the upper path beautifully.  Just as they were to pounce however alarms went off all over the place.  "What the-?" Varnum asked of no one in particular.  All of a sudden right next to the fleet another one had appeared.  It didn't take Varnum long to figure out that that wasn't supposed to happen, at least as his superiors would have it. 

                "All suits, fall back to the fleet for repositioning." 

                "Hold it guys, change of plan." Varnum ordered.

                He was rewarded by seeing his pilots begin almost immediately to return to the fleet.  'Not a good thing.' he said to himself.

End Part-I

**************************************************************************************

Author's Endnotes: Well, I was about to go farther, but I think I'll let this be the end of this part. Yes, a cliffhanger, how evil of me.  I think in the next episode, part, segment, or what ever you want to call it I'll introduce my hero/in(s).  I really haven't gotten just that far as to say who or what they will be.  I also want to finish that particular battle that is within this chapter.  I was going to make this battle important in the grand scheme of things, but I think this will probably switch to a character background thing.  Oh, yeah, I changed it from an AC fic to an UC fic, I think I'm closer to that kind of story right now, I might change it back if I think otherwise later, or not, and be lazy.  

**************************************************************************************


End file.
